Finding Happy
by scyllablue
Summary: SLASH. 02X01X03. Duo and Heero decide to adopt Trowa after he leaves Quatre.


Title: Finding Happy

Author: Scyllablue

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Summary: Duo and Heero decide to adopt Trowa after he leaves Quatre

Pairing: Duo/Heero/Trowa

Spoilers: -snort-

Warnings: This story is intended for adults. I cannot stress that enough. Story includes BDSM, threesome, body alteration and Quatre bashing.

Rating: FRAO SLASH

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and am making no profit.

Author's Notes: This is for Sadie's B-Day as she asked very nicely and demandingly. Threesome, bondage, and oh, what else was on the list . . . Yes, I included Mpreg. Kinda. Have never written in this fandom before, so please all kindly forgive any factual errors I have made. No sequel is planned at this time.

For I did not alter the content of this story. If anyone feels the sexual scenes are too graphic, please let me know and I will edit them. In perusing stories on this site I do not feel that my content is any more graphic than many others, but I could be wrong.

oOo

"Shit on a pogo stick!" Duo Maxwell exclaimed, jumping up from his desk at Preventors Headquarters to wave the newspaper he was clutching in the air. Across from him at his own desk Zechs Merquise choked on his coffee, prompting his lover and partner to pound on his back. Not usually so considerate Wufei didn't spare his strength and the blond hurriedly braced himself against his desk.

"Maxwell!" Wufei reprimanded.

Duo ignored him, thrusting his paper into his own partner's face, who had calmly continued to type up his report through the sudden ruckus. "Heero, you're not going to believe this! Our Quatre is getting married!"

"Let me see," Heero quietly ordered, yanking the waving newspaper from his lover's hand. The whole top half of the paper was taken up with a photo of Quatre Winner, president and CEO of Winner Enterprises standing next to demurely smiling young woman, one Fatimah Ribbon. The article was an announcement of their engagement and pedigree of the two millionaires. Heero frowned.

Perching on the edge of his lover's desk Duo scratched the back of his head. "Hey, Heero, didn't Quat and Tro both sign that birthday card you got? I thought they were like, celebrating their fourth anniversary next month."

"Hn."

oOo

The apartment was not in a bad part of town, rather a nondescript one. The entire city block had obviously been built by one architect, townhouse after townhouse identical to the one next to it. It was a little creepy, right down to the same mailboxes. Even the trees lining the street were trimmed to the same height and roundness. House 9031 sported the same dark red shutters and matching door. There was no name on the mailbox, no distinguishing welcome mat or door wreath to even say anyone lived there. There was a light faintly reaching the front window, however, coming from deeper in the house to let them know someone was home. Tugging the edge of his scarf up over his nose Duo dashed from around the side of the SUV to follow Heero up the short flight of steps to the front door.

"Stepford wives, that's all I gotta say," Duo mumbled as his partner rapped on the door with a gloved fist. Heero smirked slightly, but otherwise didn't answer, standing stock still while Duo bounced on his toes. Of all the places they had thought to find Trowa Barton, Seattle, Washington wasn't it. It was as if he was trying to keep a planet between himself and his former lover. Maybe he was.

A few minutes passed before they heard the tumbling of the door's locks and then their former teammate was staring down at them, one finely drawn auburn eyebrow arched. "Heero. Duo." The quiet smooth voice was the same as remembered, barest inflictions of warmth letting them know they were not unwelcome.

Heero swept the acrobat with a critical eye, but it was difficult to see anything with the man dressed in baggy cargos and a soft knit. Trowa had always been just that side of being too thin, his ethereal appearance belying the inner strength that had carried him through the harshness of his life. It wasn't his strength that Heero had ever doubted. Trowa knew how to survive, it was living that the Japanese man doubted him capable of. They were too similar in that fashion, truly incapable of taking pleasure for themselves. He had Duo, though, who accepted his failings even as he tirelessly pushed Heero challenge them. His research told him people would label Duo his top, dominant, seme, the one wearing the pants. He didn't think in those terms, but as Duo ruled his life Quatre had ruled Trowa's. Not every relationship was conducted in this fashion. From his conversations with Wufei he understood that Zechs bottomed but only in the bedroom. Dorothy had attempted to discuss the variances of homosexual relations with him, but had abandoned the effort after he drew his gun.

"Tro-baby!" Never one to respect personal boundaries Duo threw himself forward, enveloping their friend into a trademark glomp. Trowa stiffened at first, but then he smiled softly, letting his head briefly rest on the American's shoulder. The Latin acrobat had once been the tallest among the Gundam pilots but Duo had hit a growth spurt at eighteen and now Heero thought he might actually have well over an inch on their friend. The two complimented each other.

Somehow they got into the house with Duo still fluttering around the redhead. Heero shrugged out of his coat and hung it on the coat rack he found behind the door before he helped Duo out of his. He wondered if Trowa could tell how worried Duo was about him. If you weren't used to him nervousness was easily mistaken for exuberance. But Duo was worried. For all of the violence that had surrounded him most of his life Trowa was a gentle soul. A contradicting mix of fragility and resilience, starved for the smallest of affections and so obviously willing to endure much to receive them. They had thought Quatre understood, desired and cherished the trust Trowa had placed on him from practically the day they'd met. So what had gone wrong?

They had had a pretty good idea before they came, but Trowa's quiet words confirmed it as they sat around the island in the Latin's neat kitchen. It was actually Zechs who had explained it to them, that for all of his soft exterior, Quatre Winner was an Arabian prince. He was anything but soft or he would have been assassinated by one of his relatives at the first true sign of weakness. His soft voice and calm demeanor were learned business techniques. Quatre was royalty and Arabic, and that meant there were expectations on him that he most likely buckled under. Traditions of what defined a man and a leader, traditions that had been drilled into his head from birth. Hell, he had twenty-nine older sisters and they were all worthless before a son. Trowa may have been as quiet and demure as a proper wife, but no obfuscating could change a man into a woman.

Trowa shrugged, shuttered eyes staring down at his coffee. "He has responsibilities, apparently. I let them, I thought I was doing what he wanted, but it wasn't enough. Even if I'd gotten a sex change it wouldn't have mattered. I am not a woman and I am not . . .respectable."

"Respectable?" Duo growled. "You're a former Gundam pilot! You've saved this planet, like, a gazillion times! You're a frelling hero! How more 'respectable' can ya get?"

"That's not how they think," Trowa gently chided and how wrong was it that their former friend was one of 'them'? It left a bitter taste in Heero's mouth to realize Zechs' had been right.

"Shit," Duo muttered, and he abandoned his chocolate syrup fortified coffee to snatch Trowa onto his lap, hugging him much as someone would a favorite plushie. No one else could have treated the quiet acrobat with such intimacy and not gotten a fat lip for the transgression, but Trowa was familiar with Duo. And he seemed to silently luxuriate in the physical contact, haunted green eyes closing. "I hope the dickhead's fancy pedigreed bitch gives him the Clap."

Heero snorted, though he internally agreed. It'd serve Quatre right. Trowa curled an arm around Duo's broad shoulders, his other hand worrying the hem of his sweater. "I chose to leave. He offered to put me up in another wing of his house as a, a, but I couldn't. I chose not to understand."

"No, you understood alright," Duo gave him a shake with his arms and knees, "you just stood up for yourself. Don't regret that, Tro. Don't let him take that away from you."

So Quatre had wanted to keep Trowa as some kind of live-in mistress? What the hell was he thinking? Promising himself that the first opportunity he got he was going to put Winner's ass on the floor Heero watched his lover cuddle their silent friend. Though Heero let him make most of the decisions, and had few restrictions against anything they did, the Japanese man was not one to get gently bounced on his lover's knee. He could tell, though, that Duo enjoyed being able to smother Trowa. It was pretty arousing to watch so Duo had to be fighting against the daddy of all hard-ons.

"So why didn't you go back to the circus?" Heero asked to distract himself from fantasizing about Duo bouncing Trowa on his lap in another fashion. Unfortunately his question stirred the redhead from what space in his head he'd gone into and he quickly extracted himself from Duo's hold. Both of them watched his lean backside as he went to a cabinet, Trowa innately graceful even upset. He answered without turning to face them, pulling down a box of wheat crackers.

"I am managing on my own."

Duo frowned. "Trowa, it's okay to show your feelings about this. I mean, you guys were together for years! Quatre is an ass and it won't make you a horrible or foolish person to admit it."

"I left him, Duo. Months ago. I'm over it." There was not much more he would say so no matter how persuasive Duo tried to be so the Preventor agents left a short time after, Duo promising to visit again.

In the car Duo rubbed his fingers and blew on them, staring out the window at Trowa's little townhouse. "I don't like this, Hee-chan. It's not healthy, denying your emotions or your asshole of a partner's culpability in ending your relationship. That boy has built one huge wall of denial. And, hello, did you see any signs of where he worked? A briefcase, company pen, hat, anything?"

"Trowa knows how take care of himself," Heero answered, starting the ignition.

"Trowa knows the circus, Gundams, and mercenaries," Duo disagreed. "We know he's not doing two of those three, but he wouldn't tell us where he's working. You know, after the war we just let Quatre closet Trowa away in that huge ass mansion of his. The two of them just seemed to fit together, but did Trowa do anything besides warm Quatre's bed? Did he go to college or get a part-time job? He'd make a great Preventor agent, don't ya think? I could see it, he's still got the moves."

Which implied he was still using them. "No one else could successfully keep him under surveillance."

"Just to make sure he's not getting himself into trouble," Duo reasoned. "He is our responsibility now, right, Heero?"

Heero knew what he was asking and slowly nodded his consent.

oOo

Snow and ice covered the rooftop in a treacherous course from window to street, but the dark shadow that eased out into the freezing night did not hesitate. Could not hesitate. The Senator should have paid his debtors as well as he paid his dealer, or at least not gone to such great lengths to piss off his ex-wife. She was paying fifty thousand for the disc secreted to the inside of his thigh, a disc that might well cost the Senator his life once she released it to the right people.

Which did not concern him. The wealthy and powerful could play their games, he didn't care anymore so long as he was compensated for his services. Trowa knew he was a pawn, a nothing the same way he had always been, but he was a well paid pawn and free of any master. Considering it had taken him over twenty years to attain that freedom he thought he should treasure it more than he did. It was instead a weight that crushed him to the ground, alien and frightening. It scared him, yet he held onto it tightly despite the lucrative offers he'd been tempted with. More than one client had expressed . . .interest, but Trowa was tired of giving everything he had and getting nothing he wanted in return. His expectations were too many, a burden no one wanted to take on for a nothing like himself.

Quatre had eloquently proved that. Shaking off the black melancholy such thoughts tried to suck him into Trowa glanced once more towards the street before he took off, knowing that if he slipped the eight story fall to the frozen ground would likely kill him. Not that death had ever frightened him, but it added a thrill similar to walking the tightrope without a net. He did not doubt his skill, but misfortunes happened, external forces that he could not control. There was always the possibility of a misstep and how pathetic that it was for that vulnerability, acknowledgment that he didn't have control, was what kept him alive. Lady Chance was not the most faithful of paramours, but she did admire his exemplary skill as he nimbly ran the long narrow length of ice encrusted shingles, barely stepping hard enough to imprint the snow.

Safely to the other side and Trowa knew he only had another roof to cross and then he'd be in the clear. Moving quickly now since he was completely out in the open the slender Latin boosted himself up to the next roof only to gasp at the sharp pain that pricked his thigh. He blinked at the small dart lodged in the meat of his thigh, the drug quickly swamping his senses. The shadows swirled around him with the soft beating of wings, lifting him up into the darkness even as he started to fall. Caught fastly against a hard warmth, it was the last he felt before a chill wind blew away his senses.

oOo

When he woke it was to the faint sounds of voices and television? Keeping his breathing slow and even Trowa took in what he could. He was lying on his side on something hard, smooth and slightly chilled: a floor, hard wood. The manacles on his wrists felt like rubber, a finger width of distance between, and silk was secured over his eyes. His mask, long sleeved shirt, gloves and boots were gone, leaving him only in his black jeans. Slightly shifting his weight he couldn't feel the disc on the inside of his thigh, meaning the invisible zipper sewn into the inside seam had been found.

Soft vibrations in the floor alerted him to someone soundlessly approaching just before they stopped in front of him. "Awake, finally?" A male voice asked.

Trowa stiffened. "Duo?"

Thin fingers carded his hair, but the Latin flinched away, confused. "Got it in one, sweetie."

The redhead struggled to sit up. "What's going on? Why am I -" he reached up for the blindfold, but a firm hand stopped him.

"Don't touch it. That was an interesting disc we found on your person, Mr. Barton. The Preventors have been after some of that information for months. Sadly, the law doesn't allow us to break into elected officials' homes and steal what we need."

"You drugged me?"

"And airlifted you out on a nifty stealth helicopter. Thought we'd save you the trip to the local police."

Trowa frowned, head dipping in an absent gesture that partially hid his face. "There was a reason I didn't tell you what I did for a living."

His chin was lifted and soft lips brushed over his mouth. "Well, baby, you've been caught. Because me and Heero love you very much, though, you get to decide your sentence." Something hard and cold brushed his cheek. "In my right hand is a Preventor's badge. Becoming an agent isn't really a choice; Lady Une already has you on the books, but this choice is just a career change."

"So prison or the police?" Trowa did not bother to mask his displeasure of what sounded tantamount to forced servitude.

Duo ignored him, caressing his other cheek with something soft, fleshy and gently clinking. "In my left hand is a collar. In addition to the job change you would belong to me and Heero. Completely." Another kiss, trailing up to the edge of the blindfold. "Take my left hand and we will strip away everything to get at the wounds that are festering in your soul. We would heal you, love you. Reward you when you behave and punish you when you misbehave. Try to leave and we will chain you to the bed and ride you until you cannot remember what it felt like not to have a cock in your ass. Take my left hand, Trowa, and join us."

The images Duo's words conjured were powerful and the redhead panted, his jeans suddenly uncomfortable. "Why?"

He didn't even hear Heero's breathing before the Japanese man was behind him, strong hand stroking up his stomach from between his bound arms until he found a nipple to roll and pinch. Trowa whimpered, squirming against an intimacy he hadn't felt in nearly a year. Hot breath blew his hair away from his ear. "Don't be coy. You're gorgeous, criminally genius, yet one of the most gentle people I have ever met. You know I don't play around. Choose us and you'll have both of us for life. Think you're up for the challenge?"

At his final word Heero pulled away though Trowa could sense him still there, waiting just as Duo did, the sounds of his breath puffing just inches away. Trowa fisted his bound hands, uncertain if he could take such a risk again. He had given Quatre everything, only to be rejected. What promises could they make that he could trust? If it had just been Duo offering, but Heero wasn't the type of man to promise anything lightly. How would he fit into their relationship? Did he need to worry about those details or just leave them to Duo? They were the ones offering. He trusted them already with his life and loved them as brothers. Quatre hadn't left much of his heart after ripping it out, but he yearned for physical affection. Would it be so horrible to take what little they space they offered in their lives?

It was just he hurt so much, and he could no longer tell if the pain was from Quatre's abandonment or his hunger for any kind of love at all.

He rubbed his face against Duo's hand.

Heero reacted immediately, scooping Trowa into his arms, spinning around and taking a few steps before he eased him down. Bowing over his folded legs the redhead realized he was on a bed, that he had been lying on the floor of a bedroom. Fingers tickled his nape as the collar was fitted snugly to his throat and lips kissed his skin right above the buckle. "Beautiful," Duo murmured, sliding his hands down Trowa's arms to lift up his bound wrists. They were secured to a hook and he heard a whirling mechanical noise before his arms were steadily drawn up, pulling him upright to his knees.

The bed dipped in front of him, rolling his weight forward before a hand on his chest stopped him. A quick tug and the blindfold fell away, revealing a completely nude Duo kneeling in front of him, the dark lustful fires burning in his violet eyes making Trowa draw back. "Ah, ah," the American chided, hooking two fingers under his collar to yank him back so that they were practically nose to nose. "Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, you will be given a final chance to change your mind. At that time you will have to say whether you want to stay or go. Till then, you are ours. You've put some thick walls up, baby, and now we're going to see about tearing them down."

The declaration came with a brief kiss, Duo's tongue just teasing the inside of his mouth. Nimble fingers went to the button of his jeans at the same time, quickly exposing him to the American's greedy touch. Impossibly strong hands came around from behind to help and Trowa was efficiently shucked of his last covering. "Oh yeah," Duo breathed, running his hands wherever they could reach, "I always knew you had a body to kill for." Fingers ghosted across his visible ribs, more than one set as Heero mimicked Duo's actions from behind. "A little skinny, but Heero's cooking will take care of that."

A mouth pressed to the side of his throat, firm pressure that made him gasp even as Duo meandered down between his trembling thighs. "Put you on a high protein, high carbohydrate diet," Heero mumbled, kissing down his prominent spine, capable hands gripping his hips to hold him still.

"I-" Trowa started to protest, but his breath whooshed out of him to feel a calloused, bony fingered hand take measure of his testicles.

Hair gripped hard in one hand Heero yanked his head back briefly to kiss him savagely, tongue invading farther than Duo's had, teeth nipping at his lips. "Hush," Heero ordered when he let go, "we know you're vegetarian."

Hunh, he hadn't realized they'd noticed, what with . . . His thoughts trickled off as the exploration of his body continued, mouths and hands mapping every nook and cranny. Quatre had liked to look at him, but never for this long. The Arab was a private man and had always reflected that conservativeness in whatever he did. Duo and Heero left no patch of him untouched, as though they were wiping away the intimacies of anyone who had come before them, erasing the very memories from Trowa's mind for certain he could no longer think. Hands became tongues and teeth that kissed, sucked and bit until Trowa whimpered from the intensity. They ravaged him until he at last gave the softest of cries, the first noise he had made since they'd started.

A noise that ceased their attentions abruptly. Duo caught his chin and forced his head up to meet those still hungry eyes, Trowa's chest heaving as he gulped air. "Finally. You are going to break down, Trowa, even if we have to fuck you raw to do it."

Something plastic popped behind him and then a slippery finger was circling his anus before pushing through the guardian rings. Trowa bit his lip, not having felt such an invasion in some time. He forced himself to relax, even as his tormentors returned to their earlier play. Duo laid on his back and nudged Trowa's legs farther apart so he could suckle and gently chew the redhead's lightly furred testicles. His hand lightly stroked Trowa's angry penis in counterpoint, forcing a sub vocal keen from his victim. Trowa jerked in his restraints, but couldn't escape.

Two fingers briefly hurt, but his body was remembering its old training. Heero was purposively avoiding his prostate, but his fingers still felt good, making him feel full, possessed. Wanted. He could feel himself moving closer to the edge of orgasm, his hips moving to Heero's rhythm, thighs clenching in preparation.

Duo yanked and twisted his ball sac in a burst of agony that completely wilted Trowa's penis. His senses whitened out with a choked cry and when he came back around it was to feel the blunt head of a penis pressing into his body. He barely registered that Duo was gone from between his legs as he tried to press back onto whoever was behind. This assault was coming too close to breaking through his barriers and Trowa bit his lip, determined. No more weakness, not ever again. His body was full and aching, such simple pleasure, and he knew it was Duo behind him when a long rope of hair fell over his shoulder, the end thumping against his renewing arousal with each thrust of Duo's penis into his bowels.

"Let it out," Duo whispered in his ear, fucking him long and deep, but Trowa just shook his head. "Let out the pain, baby, let the wounds heal."

The redhead whimpered and clenched his entire body for the intensity of Duo's attentions, but he refused to surrender Quatre's betrayal. He was going to carry that pain forever. They had no right to it. He bit his lip and rode out Duo's first foray into his body, moaning in near regret when the American finally reached orgasm with a sharp grunt and a gush of warmth into his bowels.

Duo pulled out, but Trowa barely winced, focused on Heero who was sliding onto the bed. With the help of his lover Heero maneuvered the redhead over his sizeable erection. Cruelly strong hands gripped his hips and abruptly jerked him down. Trowa softly yelped and Duo chuckled, kissing the side of his neck. "Trust me, baby, I was just the warm up."

oOo

Wrists shackled above his head Trowa screamed as his body was roughly penetrated, writhing helplessly in his restraints as he was forced onto Heero's pillar of inhuman flesh again and again. He had quietly endured as long as he was able, had kept his silence through their preparations and Duo's turn with him, but he could not defeat Heero's control. Duo had been as gentle with him as Quatre had ever been, but the Japanese man had no such kindness in him. From the first upward thrust Heero had made him feel, aching pain and insurmountable pleasure that had rung the first real sounds from him. Whimpers had grown into sharp cries as Heero fucked him for over an hour, cold blue eyes locked onto emotionless green, merciless as he waited for the smallest cracks to appear.

Heero pressed into him deeply and stayed there, sitting up to hug him even as arms came around him from behind. "That's it, let it out," Duo soothed, brushing back his sweaty hair as Trowa continued to scream and cry, to let out all the emotions he had bottled since the day Quatre had patiently explained his failings. His rectum was cramping around Heero's unflagging erection, the pain of being fucked so thoroughly sharper and more intense than anything he had felt in too long. "Let it out, Trowa, let the poison out. We're here, we're here with you." Duo's reassurances slowly started to trickle in as his screams quieted into hitching sobs.

He actually fell asleep still mounted on Heero's engorged penis, exhaustion pulling him deeper into sleep than he had managed on his own in too long. Knowing he was safe and protected kept him there. Lifting him gently off of his cock Heero held him carefully while Duo stretched up to free his wrists. Between the two of them they got Trowa stretched out on his stomach. Spreading his legs Heero knelt between them, accepting the tube of cream Duo passed him. As gently as he had before been rough Heero massaged the healing slave into the inner walls of the emerald eyed youth's rectum, his fingers slipping through the remains of Duo's release. His own erection was still hungry for that tight little hole, tortured by fluttering lips and the lessening contractions that teased his fingers.

Hands settled on his hips as he slipped his fingers free and he obligingly stretched out over Trowa's inert form, hands coming down on either side of that auburn head. "Oh yeah," Duo breathed, hands stroking up his sides as he briefly tongued his lover's entrance, guiding him to shift his knees to the outside of Trowa's hips. "Watching you fuck Trowa . . .that was hot, baby, really hot." Rearing back up Duo thrust his way into Heero's body, immediately settling into a hard rhythm he knew his lover liked. "Next time I want to watch you come inside him. I want to fuck you both and watch you suck Trowa's cum out of his dick after you fill his ass. Oh yeah, gonna fuck you so hard," Duo tended to babble while he fucked, dirty filthy words that pushed Heero back into his thrusts with mindless want. They worked as a couple, were happy in their marriage and their life together, but as Heero bent to burrow his nose into Trowa's sweat dampened hair he knew their life was only going to get better.

A few strokes of his turgid shaft and a panted, "Come for me, Heero," and the former Perfect Soldier finally loosened his iron control. Duo had been suitably awed that he could exercise such rigid control over his body, even at the height of passion. The braided ex-pilot had sworn undying love and devotion to the temple that he declared his alone to worship. Heero was just pleased that his skill could be applied to such pleasurable pursuits.

His release jerked him back onto Duo's roving cock, copious amounts of seed spraying over Trowa. A small pressure against his stomach signaled him to sit back and Duo's chin came over his shoulder to watch his penis jettison another load of semen across that slender back. The sight tripped Duo over the edge and he groaned into Heero's ear, slamming into him a few more times before he felt a familiar explosion of heat bathe his insides.

Panting they collapsed to either side of the youth who had not stirred at all during their play, Duo laying on his side while Heero sprawled out on his back. Turning his head the Japanese youth watched his lover rub his spent seed into their new lover's beautiful skin. Violet eyes, usually alight with mischievous cheer were reflecting the seriousness they had both held since learning of Quatre's marriage. They laid there all three together for several luxurious minutes, just enjoying the long held release of tension. Then Duo's head popped up.

"Bath?" Duo asked and when he nodded the younger man bounded up and disappeared into the attached bathroom. Heero was a little slower to rise, feeling some pleasant aches all throughout his body. Though he hadn't gotten to come inside Trowa fucking him for so long had still been phenomenal. Rolling the redhead onto his back Heero scooped him into his arms and carried him after his lover.

The former Gundam pilots had bought this house shortly before their wedding. It was not a large structure with only three bedrooms, but had been extensively renovated to meet Heero's security standards and Duo's sensual needs. The bathroom was nearly as large as the bedroom and was possibly Duo's favorite room in the house with the exception of the bedroom when Heero was in it. On his days off Duo usually spent hours in here, going from steam room to the inset baths to the Jacuzzi until his skin was so soft Heero sometimes feared it would slough off. Easily the most decadent room in the house and Heero smiled to see Duo expertly filling the Jacuzzi as he came in, happily humming as he splashed his feet and sniffed through his rack of oils.

Carefully stepping down into the Jacuzzi Heero released his own sigh to feel warm bubbles lapping against his thighs and buttocks. There were seats and shallow shelves carved into the sides of the large inset tub; Heero took one of the deeply grooved seats that dropped his butt below his legs, then shifted Trowa's boneless weight to straddle his lap. Fern green eyes blinked open to stare into cobalt, searching.

Heero stroked the wan cheek, his other arm curling around the thin waist. "Everything's going to be okay, Trowa. Duo and I are here for you."

Tears started to silently course down the Latino's angular face, but at least he was crying. Not the most emotional man himself Heero still understood how important it was that Trowa let himself grieve. It was why they had fucked him raw, to force him to feel, to batter down the walls he'd erected around himself. And though Heero would never say it aloud, Trowa was a fantastic fuck. He'd had some doubts about Duo's insane plan, about being able to enjoy copulating with another man that he didn't have those kind of feelings for, but the encounter had surprised him. Just as his feelings had. Trowa was one of his closest friends, but as Heero had pitted his considerable strength of will against the grieving man's he'd realized they could become something more.

Trowa's head fell to his chest, shoulders shaking, and Heero rubbed soothing circles into the too thin back. Whatever comfort he needed, they would give, and Duo glided up with two of his velvet soft sponges. Between the two of them they got all three of them cleaned and smelling of lilac sandalwood. The tears faded and the Latin teen even managed a small smile when Heero managed to duck Duo under the water from his seated position. A brief war ensued with Trowa being gently jostled between the rough play, Duo silently declared the winner when he jabbed a soapy sponge into his husband's mouth and escaped with Trowa to the other side of the warm bubbling pool.

"Oh you're dead now!" Heero sputtered, lunging up. Duo squealed, water splashing everywhere as he tried to escape and keep hold of his prize. Tossing one lightweight over his shoulder the Japanese youth snagged the other by his long braid. Duo's yelps of protest were cut off by Heero's engorged cock thrusting to the back of his throat and the violet eyes drifted shut. The water bubbled around the American's bobbing head, one hand squeezing and twisting the base of the rod stretching his mouth wide. The other hand slid up Heero's front until he managed to grab Trowa's ankle, mindlessly rubbing his calf as he swallowed. Heero tugged the soggy mass of braid he was clutching in warning before he shot down Duo's working throat, groaning lustfully.

"Hmmm," Duo sighed when Heero finally let him pull away, petting Trowa's leg as violet eyes met dark blue. "Think you just whetted my appetite. Up for some food?"

Heero nodded and as Duo glided back to the steps and gracefully climbed out his lover followed. Quickly wrapping a towel about his waist and hair Duo snatched another to fold Trowa into when Heero set him on his feet. The quiet redhead just watched them with his wounded eyes, notably detached from everything going on around him. It wasn't the same deadness as before, though. No, this was emotional exhaustion, a state Duo was well familiar with from the tragedies in his own life.

He kissed Trowa softly, petting him with the towel. "A light meal and then you'll take a nap."

They did not bother to dress, though Duo did retrieve a lightweight lead to attach to Trowa's collar. The redhead stared down at the thin black length of leather. "In this house, when you leave our bedroom, you'll be collared and leashed," Duo patiently explained. "You may or may not be bound in some other way, but if you ever take any restraint off without express permission you will be punished."

"Only exception is a threat to your or our safety," Heero added.

Trowa's steps were shaky trailing after Duo into the bedroom, but he obeyed his directions to straddle a straight backed chair, legs spread wide over the seat. Standing in front of the chair Duo held his leash, keeping him leaning forward. Heero retrieved the ointment and proceeded to thoroughly smear his passage, using two fingers to penetrate the reddened and slightly swollen anus. Trowa moaned softly, small bottom moving into his ministrations and making the brunette smirk. Satisfied, Heero pulled his fingers free and smacked a butt cheek.

"He's ready."

Seeing how Trowa's legs were trembling Duo scooped him up, pleased when the redhead slipped his manacled wrists around his neck. "Good, let's go eat."

Trowa sat in Duo's lap while they ate tofu chicken nuggets and carrot sticks with ranch dressing, Heero sitting next to them at the circular kitchen table. With his bound hands in his lap Trowa opened his mouth to whatever was pressed on him, his two lovers taking turns feeding him and themselves. Emerald eyes were taking in the spaciously appointed kitchen as he absently opened for a bite of dressing smeared carrot. Heero had quickly fixed the light repast and the redhead could see his friend's influence in the spotless countertops and stainless steel appliances. This was obviously the Japanese man's domain, but Trowa remembered that Heero had always been skilled at following a recipe.

When he didn't want anymore Trowa dropped his head to Duo's shoulder, yawning as his exhaustion rushed back now that his stomach was full. Duo was rubbing his back and didn't stop as he started to doze off. Not even his cold feet could keep him awake, but then hands were taking care of those too, Heero's calloused palms briskly massaging his skinny feet to get the circulation moving. Had he said his feet were cold aloud?

"Out like a light," the American whispered fondly, fingers tracing Trowa's angular face before tucking his bangs back behind one ear. "Do you want to tuck him back into bed while I put the rest of this away?"

"Hn," his lover agreed. Careful not to jostle the acrobat over much they transferred him, Heero easily managing Trowa's lanky weight. While his lover disappeared back upstairs Duo quickly put the leftovers away and ran the dishes under water. Growing up at the church where everyone shared in the chores the American didn't mind doing the cleaning. As the Sister had taught them, doing his part made this his home.

Trowa was curled up against Heero's chest when he quietly padded into the bedroom. Duo grinned and eeled under the covers, snuggling up to the redhead's backside. A quick goodnight kiss, Trowa's pressed to his temple, and Duo settled in to sleep.

oOo

Waking on the edge of orgasm Trowa moaned, arching his back as pleasure rippled through him. Wet heat suckled at his erection, firm hands holding his hips down as he instinctively tried to buck. His arms were stretched out over his head; slitting his eyes open he made out his still shackled wrists, hooked to the headboard. Teeth lightly scraped him and Trowa sobbed, thrashing as much as he was able. He did not need to crane his neck to discover who was torturing him, not with the tickle of long hair teasing across his thighs. Not with Heero leaning down to gently kiss him and caress his trembling flesh with the end of the leash still attached to his collar. A few more seconds and he tensed, seed gushing down Duo's hungry throat.

"Hmmm," the American purred, stretching up to share a taste of his musk in a groggy kiss. "Morning, sweetness."

Morning? Trowa blinked, confused. Surely they hadn't let him sleep through the night when they'd said he could choose to leave after breakfast? Had he failed somehow? Heero rolled off the bed, shrugging into a robe before he padded out of the room.

Propped up on his elbows over the former acrobat Duo correctly interpreted the insecurity looming in Trowa's large green eyes. "This was about your needs, Trowa," Duo softly explained, combing back the Latin's auburn hair. "Trust me, I would like nothing better than to fuck you and Heero for an entire night, but that wasn't what YOU needed right then." He ground his pelvis down, urging Trowa to feel the hardness that was digging into his belly. "That ain't a hard-on for bacon, trust me. You needed to cry, needed to know you were still loved, and you needed to get some real sleep. I'm guessing you haven't slept good for the past months, have ya?"

No, he hadn't, not since Quatre had told him he intended to marry someone else. Trowa cautiously shook his head in answer to the American's question. Duo smiled. "Didn't think so, but last night, you felt safe enough to. That says a lot to me and makes me as happy as a cat in the sauce."

"Duo," Trowa whispered, but he didn't know what he wanted to say. He hadn't anticipated this. This care. More than the pleasure he'd been gifted with their open concern humbled him. Had a part of him not truly believed?

The American smiled, quickly pecking his nose. "Heero's making breakfast and it's my responsibility to take care of any and all aches." Rolling off and gracefully to his knees he freed Trowa's wrists from their manacles and prodded him up. "Into the bathroom with you. A steam bath, a soak in the tub and then a massage should give Heero all the time he needs."

Trowa stopped just inside the kitchen, taking in the warmth waiting for him. The small table was set with a variety of breakfast foods, most of it dishes he could eat. Heero had even set Duo's bacon at the other end from the pancakes. The Japanese man was just finishing scraping a large pan of scrambled eggs into a shallow bowl. Duo, who had preceded Trowa into the room, filched a strawberry from the table before ambling to the refrigerator to retrieve several cartons of juice. The redhead couldn't help noticing there were still only two chairs at the table, close together, and he twisted the leash in his hands.

When they had come out of the steam filled bathroom after turning Trowa into mush, inside and out, he'd shivered, feeling the temperature drop sharply. Duo had tutted and he was now dressed in warm cotton pants and a long sleeved shirt, thick socks on his feet. He had on more clothing than either of the others, Duo only in a skimpy pair of boxer briefs, and it brought home again the American's earlier words. This was about him. Not turning him into a sex toy for the couple, but his healing. For that to really happen, though, he knew he needed to confess just what he was.

Heero stepped away from the stove, pausing when he saw Trowa just standing there with his bottom lip pinched between his teeth. "Trowa? Ready to eat?"

His voice drew Duo's attention, but Trowa couldn't really look at either of them. "I don't want to wait till after breakfast," he started softly and slowly, but rushed on when he saw Duo pale and open his mouth to doubtlessly protest. "I want to stay. I want . . .but, you need to know, I, I let them, I mean I think it can be taken out, but you should still know because you might not-"

Duo's hand stopped the ramble of words, his lips twitching as he fought not to smile in front of Trowa's obvious upset even though the breakdown had been adorable. "Hey. None of that made much sense except that you want to stay here with us. That's the most important thing. Come here."

Prying one of his hands free of the leash Duo lead him over to the table, sitting down and pulling him onto his lap. Abandoning the eggs on the counter Heero took the other chair, quietly waiting. Duo hugged him, hands rubbing his back, and just like the first time Trowa gratefully took the comfort offered. "Okay, now let's try this with smaller sentences."

Trowa smiled, however briefly. "Quatre's family was constantly pressuring him about needing an heir, so he paid his scientists to discover a way to make me pregnant. I agreed and they," he took a deep breath, flushing darkly and determinedly staring down at his lap, "gave me the plumbing, you could say. Took out my appendix and spleen and some of my intestines to make room. I can't make eggs, of course, but I was sure Catherine would give me one, but while I was healing up Quatre decided his family wouldn't go for it. I wasn't natural. Respectable."

Again he said that hated word, but this time silence followed. Duo and Heero were utterly silent, still. After a few minutes Trowa squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stand up, but Duo just yanked him back down.

"You're not going anywhere, sweetie. Just give us a minute, okay? Imagining you carrying Heero's baby, it's done blown a couple circuits." Duo spoke almost absently, but his grip was secure. Huddled on his lap Trowa felt his penis start to swell and green eyes widened. Duo was turned on by all this?

"Duo, I'm a freak, a science experiment," he forced himself to explain. Obviously the American didn't get it.

"Yeah? So's Heero." Duo tightened his hug and Trowa watched Heero's scarred hand slide under his shirt to rest on his stomach. "Wow," the American murmured, "just wow."

Heero's face nuzzled into his and Trowa's helplessly turned into the affection. "I have . . .issue," Heero's deep voice rumbled, "with Quatre tampering with your body, but sharing a child with both of you does sound appealing."

"I consented," Trowa quietly insisted, not seeing the look the younger two men exchanged over his bent head. There were a lot of things a desperate man would agree to when his entire world was in danger of ending.

"What do you want, Trowa? Do you want the, ah, plumbing, removed?"

Trowa seriously considered Duo's questions, lightly running his fingers over the hand Heero left on his belly. "I would like a child," he said at last, imagining a little girl with Heero's chocolate hair and Duo's violet eyes. "We could call Catherine -"

"Later," Duo interrupted. "Much later. There's no rush, and wouldn't you like it to just be the three of us for a while?"

The three of us. Yes, Trowa would like that for a long while.

oOo

Four years later.

Zechs sipped from his glass of wine, features perfectly schooled. He was a prince, after all, and this was his sister's Christmas ball. It would hardly be appropriate for him to laugh aloud his derision, though it certainly colored his voice when he at last lowered his glass.

"Very sad," he said to the couple that had latched onto him since practically coming in the door. "With the advancements in science today it is amazing that they cannot overcome a little matter of infertility."

Fatimah Winner colored, obviously ashamed, but then she should be from what Zechs' sources had told him. Really, a girl with her breeding should not have needed so many abortions that she'd scarred her womb. Quatre got a prize bitch with this one and Zechs hid his smile behind his glass once again. Divorce really was embarrassing in their circles, but the Arabian heir had shot himself with that one, publicly denouncing polygamy.

Opening his mouth to answer Quatre abruptly froze, staring at something over Zechs shoulder near the entrance. Twisting around the statuesque blond genuinely smiled at seeing Heero hovering about a five month pregnant Trowa, both quite dapper in their Preventor dress uniforms. Duo was coming up to them, carrying a chair, with Wufei trailing after. Work had never been so entertaining as since Trowa's pregnancy had been announced. Lady Une had immediately assigned him desk duty and had recently been showing the softer side she almost exclusively reserved for the Latin agent. There was a small bet going around that she was going to be named the godmother.

Catching his eye Wufei gestured for him to come over and Zechs turned back to the Winners with an apologetic expression. "My husband calls, please excuse me. Joyous holidays."

They both murmured similar wishes, but he had only gone a few steps when he was called back. Fatimah had disappeared but Quatre was almost hungrily watching his former lover. Zechs gently coughed, but the blond still did not look at him, though he blurted his question.

"Zechs, is he happy?"

Happy? Zechs had never seen a more quietly content, happily sated young man than Trowa Barton. Heero and Duo worshipped him. It was almost pathetic the way they spoiled the redhead. The way he let them. Should he tell him about the collar Trowa wore even at work; that the only chair he'd ever seen the boy sit in was the one behind his desk? Though maybe Quatre had a suspicion of that last one since Trowa was likely sitting in Heero's lap right now, getting his fill of candies. In the last four years Zechs had watched the wounded young man heal and flourish. His lovers spoiled him but he had learned to stand on his own, earning the respect of his fellow agents by his own merit. Even if the unfortunate had happened and the young man had broken things off with the other two he'd have still had his place with the Preventors. Thankfully, Heero and Duo had not screwed up yet.

Was he happy? "Ecstatic," Zechs clipped out before he turned his back on the former Gundam pilot and went to join his family.

The End.


End file.
